Transcript:The Fires of Idirsholas
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- IDIRSHOLAS – NIGHT walks behind tall cobwebbed figures in the chamber of an empty old castle. MORGAUSE Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwác and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. Gehðu, Uther Pendragon! '' lights a fire in the middle of the circle of figures. The figures start to move. '''OPENING CREDITS' -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY JOSEPH I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas. UTHER I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place. JOSEPH Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire. UTHER And what is it you have to tell me? JOSEPH While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel. GAIUS And did you see anything else? JOSEPH No. UTHER Did you go inside? JOSEPH No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, Sire. GAIUS When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again. UTHER See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night. Take a ride out there. ARTHUR Why? UTHER So we can put people's minds at rest. ARTHUR Surely this is superstitious nonsense? UTHER Gather the guard and do as I say. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY MERLIN Why is Uther so worried? GAIUS Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with. MERLIN Do you believe the story as well? GAIUS It's more than a story, Merlin. Some 300 years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake. MERLIN What happened? GAIUS It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still. Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY enters her room and finds her window open and a little box on her window ledge. she opens it and read the note placed inside. "My dearest Morgana, Meet me tonight after sundown in ...outside the castle gates. I will...the marked and distinctive... Until then, keep..." GWEN Are you all right? crumples the note. MORGANA Yes, just a little cold. GWEN Do you need something warmer? MORGANA No, thank you. -- FOREST – DAY and Arthur's party rides through the woods. ARTHUR What is it, Merlin? Don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again. MERLIN I just hope that's all they are. -- KING’S PALACE/FOREST – NIGHT sneaks out of the castle at night to meet Morgause in the woods. MORGAUSE You look well. MORGANA Thanks to you. touches the enchanted bracelet Morgause gave her. MORGANA I wear it all the time. I can't remember when I last had a bad dream. MORGAUSE But you do not seem happy. Why is that? MORGANA I would be if I didn't have to pretend. MORGAUSE Pretend? MORGANA That I'm Uther's loving ward when I hate him. MORGAUSE Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more? MORGANA Sometimes. MORGAUSE And is that what you'd like? MORGANA I once had the chance to be his assassin. MORGAUSE And what stopped you? MORGANA I don't know. I believe he cared for me. But not anymore. He cares for no one. MORGAUSE So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end? MORGANA More than anything. But it doesn't matter what I want. The future's not of my making. MORGAUSE You are wrong, Morgana. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come. MORGANA What do you mean? MORGAUSE Whose side are you on, Morgana? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall? MORGANA I am. MORGAUSE I can't tell me how much it means to hear you say that. eyes glow and Morgana passes out in Morgause's arms. Morgause lays her on the ground and begins to draw a circle around Morgana with a stick. MORGAUSE Acene slæp swilce ... Acene slæp swilce ... Acene slæp swilce ... begins to glow. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY wakes in her bed the next morning. GWEN Morning, My Lady. Morgana. Morgana. MORGANA Yes. GWEN Did you sleep well? (yawns) MORGANA Yes. Better than you, by the looks of it. GWEN Sorry. (sighs) -- KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS – DAY sits up in bed, sweating. UTHER I have court business that needs attending to. GAIUS You have to stay in bed, Sire. You have a fever. I'll prepare a tonic for you. When did he first fall ill? SIR LEON It came on this morning. It's not something to worry about? GAIUS No. It will soon pass. Be sure to let me know if there's any change. -- IDIRSHOLAS – DAY party rides for the fortress and enters the ruins. MERLIN What's that noise? ARTHUR What noise? MERLIN A sort of trembling sound. ARTHUR That's your knees knocking together. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY sits, waiting for Gaius to give her a remedy. GAIUS I fear this contagion is spreading. You're the fifth person I've seen today. GWEN I'm sure it's nothing. knocks a potion bottle to the floor, which shatters. GAIUS Damn. bends down. GAIUS Ooh. straightens up. GAIUS I'll pick that up later. I think I might need a little something myself. If I can ever find what it is I'm looking for. -- IDIRSHOLAS – DAY party enters the chamber in the fortress where Morgause awoke the knights at the beginning. Arthur checks the ashes of the fire. ARTHUR It seems part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travellers passing through. turns his head back toward the entrance. MERLIN Or maybe not. of Idirsholas draw their swords. Arthur's party fights the knights. Arthur runs one through, but it doesn't fall. Fight, stab, repeat. Arthur loses his sword in an undead knight's gut. MERLIN Arthur! throws Arthur a sword. ARTHUR Run, Merlin! Go! passes Arthur, but then stops. ARTHUR What are you...?! Do as I say! shoves Merlin toward the entrance. Merlin waits in the doorway for Arthur. Arthur fights his way to the door and faces approaching undead knights. MERLIN Ahríes þæc! pulls Arthur backwards out of the room as the entrance crumbles. -- FOREST – DAY and Arthur run into the woods and then stop. ARTHUR What happened to your arm? MERLIN Oh, I must have caught in on something. ARTHUR Let me see. Your first battle wound. Here. rips off the bottom of his tunic. MERLIN Er, no. No, don't...You'll ruin it. ARTHUR Don't worry. You can mend it. wraps Merlin's arm. ARTHUR Did anyone else escape? shakes his head. ARTHUR We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY and Arthur dismount at the city entrance where the guards are lying on the ground. MERLIN Are they dead? ARTHUR No. They're breathing. MERLIN What's happened to them? ARTHUR I don't know. jog into the Square where guards and knights are strewn about. ARTHUR What's going on? horse comes into the Square with a cart, the driver fast asleep. MERLIN I'll get Gaius. jogs into the palace. MERLIN Arthur?! -- KING’S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE – DAY runs in after Merlin. People are passed out on the staircase. MERLIN They're all fast asleep. Must be some kind of sickness. ARTHUR Where's my father? -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY rushes in, but it’s empty. ARTHUR Where is he?! -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY runs in. MERLIN Gaius! is asleep on his work table. MERLIN It must be the work of magic. ARTHUR We have to find my father! and Merlin pass Morgana's Chambers and go inside. Arthur notices Gwen lying on the floor and moves her to the bed. they hear the curtain behind them move. Arthur draws his sword and pulls Morgana out from behind it. *Arthur shouts* *Morgana screams* ARTHUR It's me! It's me, Morgana! What's happened? MORGANA I didn't know it was you! ARTHUR Calm down, Morgana. Just tell me what happened. MORGANA People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well. ARTHUR And what then? MORGANA They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went. ARTHUR Was someone here? MORGANA *shakes head* ARTHUR Then why were you hiding? MORGANA I told you, I didn't know who you were. ARTHUR Where's my father? MORGANA I don't know. MERLIN Arthur, she's distressed. ARTHUR If she was awake then she must have seen something. MORGANA I didn't see anything. ARTHUR You saw people getting sick, what did you do? MORGANA What could I do? ARTHUR Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake? -- KING’S PALACE, UPPER CORRIDOR – DAY vof Medhir ride out from Idirsholas. Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana walk down the corridor. MERLIN Don't worry, I won't say anything. MORGANA About what? MERLIN The illness. MORGANA That has nothing to do with me. MERLIN No, of course not, but you have magic. MORGANA You haven't told anyone that! MERLIN No, and I won't tell Arthur, but...there must be something keeping you safe, and I think that must be it. MORGANA Right. ARTHUR (distant) I found him! -- KING’S PALACE, UTHER'S CHAMBERS –DAY lifts his father from his slumped position over the table. ARTHUR Father. MERLIN See, he's all right. ARTHUR He is not "all right". MERLIN He's just asleep. All we have to do is find the cure. A way to wake them. ARTHUR Who could have done this? You're the only one who's not been affected, Morgana. There must be a reason. LOOKS AT MERLIN FOR HELP MORGANA I don't know. ARTHUR That's all you keep saying! You must know something! MORGANA No, they just fell asleep one by one! MERLIN It's obvious. When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion, right? LOOKS CONFUSED ARTHUR When was she sick? She never said that. MERLIN She was one of the last to be affected. Somehow the potion must have helped. ARTHUR What about everyone else? STRUGGLES TO ANSWER AS MORGANA LOOKS ON IN DESPERATION AND ARTHUR WAITS FOR A RESPONSE MERLIN By then Gaius was too ill. He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else. LOOKS RELIVED ARTHUR Go and see if you can find this potion. I'll search for signs of life in the lower town. Morgana, you stay here. You look after my father. Keep him safe. Here. Protect him with your life, you understand? -- FOREST – DAY meets her undead knights in the woods. They dismount and bow before her. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY flips through magic book. MERLIN All right, Gaius, this is going to wake you. Ic ácwice þé. '' springs up with a goofy grin. MERLIN Gaius! has a blank stare. MERLIN Gaius? All right. Er... flips pages in the magic book. MERLIN Oh. We could try this. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú mé slæpest! '' chair collapses and he ends up on the floor. MERLIN Well, maybe not. Er...(sigh) Oh, come on, Gaius. I need you to wake up. still staring forward with a silly grin. MERLIN I really need your help. flips through the book. MERLIN Ah, here we go. Brimstréam! spell splashes water in Gaius's face. ARTHUR Merlin! snaps the book shut. ARTHUR Come quickly! -- KING’S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS/LOWER TOWN – DAY and Arthur watch from the battlements as eight riders head for Camelot. MERLIN According to the legend there were only seven nights of Medhir. ARTHUR Then who's the extra rider? MERLIN I don't know. Camelot is defenceless. ARTHUR We have to get back to my father. riders pass through the lower town. -- KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS – DAY and Arthur return. ARTHUR This will be one of the first places they look. We have to get him somewhere else. MORGANA What's going on? ARTHUR We're under attack. No time to explain. Grab his legs, carry him. You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up! MERLIN His feet aren't the problem. ARTHUR Morgana, give him a hand. riders cross the drawbridge. -- KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY grins as Uther snores while they drag him through the corridor. ARTHUR It is not funny, Merlin. Did you find the potion Morgana took? MERLIN Er...no. riders dismount in the square. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY Merlin, and Morgana drag Uther into the room. Merlin and Morgana drop his legs. ARTHUR We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed. MERLIN Why? He's asleep. He's not going to know. ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN Well...I'll get him a pillow. ARTHUR He's the King! MERLIN All right. Two pillows. and Arthur put pillows under Uther's head. Arthur staggers as he stands up. MERLIN You alright? ARTHUR Are you feeling the same? MERLIN We're getting sick. looks at Morgana who's still fine. ARTHUR We can't let that happen. We must keep my father hidden. MERLIN Why don't we disguise him? ARTHUR That might just work. MERLIN We could dress him as a woman. ARTHUR That, on the other hand... MERLIN We could dress him as a servant. ARTHUR That's better. MERLIN I'll get him some clothes. ARTHUR Are you alright, Morgana? You seem quiet. MORGANA I'm fine. ARTHUR You sure? I can always tell when you're lying. Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to him. -- KING’S PALACE, CORRIDORS/DRAGON’S CAVE – DAY hides from the undead knights wandering through the castle. He goes to the Dragon's Cave. MERLIN What's going on?! Why is everyone asleep?! *Kilgharrah pretends to be snoring* MERLIN Please not you as well. I need your help! What am I going to do?! Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me. KILGHARRAH (yawn) I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing: "Help me". And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it. MERLIN I know I promised to free you, and I will! KILGHARRAH Hahahaha. MERLIN I will! I promise! KILGHARRAH I no longer trust your promises. MERLIN I swear on my mother's life! KILGHARRAH Careful what you say. MERLIN You have to help me. Please? KILGHARRAH Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honour. MERLIN I will. KILGHARRAH It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment. MERLIN What do you mean? KILGHARRAH You must eradicate the source, Merlin. MERLIN Great. What is that? KILGHARRAH Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana. MERLIN Can't be. KILGHARRAH I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous! MERLIN (sigh) No. KILGHARRAH And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own. MERLIN How do I stop her? KILGHARRAH That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her. MERLIN (whisper) No! KILGHARRAH The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAY grabs clothes, a water skin, and a bottle of Hemlock. -- KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY runs down the corridor. Arthur grabs him and pulls him into an alcove. ARTHUR What took you so long? MERLIN I didn't know Uther's size. and Arthur hear undead breathing, so they peek around the other side of the alcove to see Morgause walking down the corridor with the undead knights. Furious!Arthur tries to pull his sword, but Merlin stops him. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY enters. MORGANA I was worried about you. MERLIN They're here! They're in the castle! MORGANA Where's Arthur? MERLIN Gone to find somewhere safe to move to. MORGANA Thank you for not saying anything to him. MERLIN It's all right. MORGANA You're a good friend. enters. ARTHUR We have to move my father before Morgause gets here. MORGANA Morgause! ARTHUR Come on! Let's go! MERLIN You're not surprised? MORGANA No, I am. -- KING’S PALACE, SERVANT’S CHAMBER – DAY drag Uther into a servant's chamber. ARTHUR Should be safe in here for a while. drop Uther on the low bed. Merlin and Arthur sit down while Morgana stands at the window unaffected by the spell. ARTHUR Must be the potion Gaius gave her. MERLIN Yeah, must be the potion. ARTHUR We can't keep this up much longer. MERLIN I know. Wait. We're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him here, they'll just think he's a servant. ARTHUR Not if Morgause sees him. We need to get him out of Camelot. MERLIN When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember? ARTHUR You are full of good ideas today, Merlin. You go and look. -- KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY looks out a window at the cart in the square. Merlin is attacked by an undead knight in the corridor. MERLIN ''Atres! '' spell throws the knight against the wall. Merlin flees. It gets back up. -- KING’S PALACE, SERVANT’S CHAMBER – DAY runs into the servant's chamber. MERLIN They're closing in! We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther. ARTHUR That's why we've made this. We're gonna pull him. peeks out of the servant's chamber at an undead knight, closes the door, draws sword and hides behind a column. ARTHUR Get down. Keep quiet. and Morgana hide. behind another column. undead knight enters and Arthur attacks. ARTHUR Protect the King! Get him out of here! and Morgana drag Uther out of the room and down the Upper Corridor. an undead knight pursues them. Morgana trips and falls. MORGANA Merlin! pauses and then keeps dragging the King. MORGANA Please! knight goes to strike her. Morgana screams and cowers on the floor. The undead knight stops and looks at her, then goes after Merlin. Merlin drags Uther down Red Ribbon Corridor. He's about to use magic against the knight, but Arthur jumps in to fight it and kicks it down a spiral set of stairs. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY enter. ARTHUR Merlin, help me. and Arthur bar the door. ARTHUR Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you. Morgana. MORGANA I don't have it. ARTHUR I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it? Come on, Morgana! We can't keep going much longer! Think! MORGANA I'm sorry! I... MERLIN It doesn't matter. We can't get it now anyway, we're trapped. ARTHUR There has to be something we can do! MERLIN (whisper) Why didn't that knight kill you? MORGANA How do I know? Because I'm a woman? MERLIN Yeah, maybe. ARTHUR Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out. MERLIN We have to destroy the source of the magic. ARTHUR Which is? MERLIN I don't know. ARTHUR Our only chance is to get out of Camelot. Help me with my father. You cut the blanket up. We'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart. MORGANA Arthur... ARTHUR Morgana, please just do as I say. I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window. MERLIN You're going out there? I'll come with you. ARTHUR No. No, you stay. You protect my father. MERLIN You won't reach the cart alone. It's suicide. ARTHUR We have no choice. MERLIN How you feeling? ARTHUR Not bad. MERLIN You sure? ARTHUR Yeah, you? MERLIN Never better. ARTHUR Get me a pillow, could you. MERLIN Don't mess around. Arthur you... Arthur? You need to stay awake. begins to fall asleep leaning against the door. Merlin smacks him. ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN That's better! ARTHUR If you ever do that again... MERLIN Well, don't fall asleep, then! takes the water skin from Merlin and splashes his face with it. the undead knights growl outside the door. ARTHUR That your knees again? and Merlin unbar the door. ARTHUR If I need a servant in the next life... MERLIN Don't ask me. ARTHUR Ha-ha! draws his sword and jumps out into the corridor. Merlin re-bars the door. MORGANA He's not going to survive out there. MERLIN I know. MORGANA We've got to do something. MERLIN I know. fights outside. Merlin and Morgana take Uther's dragging cloth. MERLIN Here. You tear this up. I'll make some rope. poisons the water skin. MERLIN Here, have some water. MORGANA I'm not thirsty. MERLIN If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink. MORGANA If we get out of here. hands her the water skin, but she puts it down. Arthur fights in the corridor. Merlin picks up the water skin and pretends to drink. MERLIN Here. MORGANA I'm fine. MERLIN No, you have some before I finish it. MORGANA (sigh) Thank you. drinks. She begins to have trouble breathing. looks at the skin and then at Merlin. Merlin wipes his eyes and then turns to face her. Morgause notices something's wrong. Merlin tries to hold Morgana as she struggles to breathe. Morgause begins to hold her throat like Morgana. she blows the council chamber door open and rushes to Morgana, taking her from Merlin's arms. MORGAUSE What has he done to you? MERLIN I had to. MORGAUSE You poisoned her! MERLIN You gave me no choice. MORGAUSE Tell me what you used and I can save her. MERLIN First, stop the attack! MORGAUSE You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do! MERLIN If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights! MORGAUSE Tell me the poison or you'll die! MERLIN Then she'll die with me. I don't want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her. is still fighting undead knights. MORGAUSE ''Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. '' knights drop in front of Arthur. Merlin hands Morgause the hemlock bottle. Arthur bursts in with other knights of Camelot. ARTHUR What have you done with my father? MERLIN He's safe! wakes up on the floor. ARTHUR Morgana! MORGAUSE Keep away from her! ''Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard! '' and Morgana disappear in a windy cloud of smoke. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS looks at Morgana's jewellery. Arthur enters. ARTHUR I couldn't find you. Are you alright? UTHER Is there still no sign of her? ARTHUR We've looked, Father. UTHER Morgause must not be allowed to get away with this. ARTHUR Yes, Father. turns to leave. UTHER Arthur. I haven't had a chance to say thank you. ARTHUR I failed, Father. I should have protected Morgana. UTHER No. That was my duty. Her loss will forever my on my conscience, not yours. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS GAIUS You did the right thing. MERLIN You don't mean that. Morgana was your friend, too. You cared about her. GAIUS I did. But I fear that, unlike you, Morgana chose not to use her gift for good. You had no choice. Would be sitting here now if you had not made that decision? gets up. GAIUS Where are you going? MERLIN I'll eat that later. GAIUS Merlin? MERLIN There's something I have to do. goes to his room to fetch a sword and heads to Dragon's Cave. KILGHARRAH (voiceover flashback) You must steal a sword from the Knights of Medhir. Their blades were forged by the Old Religion. If you harness its power to your own, you will have the strength to break the chains with which Uther Pendragon keeps me prisoner. dragon flies down to Merlin. KILGHARRAH The time has come, young warlock. MERLIN Where will you go? KILGHARRAH I am the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take. MERLIN What does that mean? KILGHARRAH You will see. climbs down the steps to the base of the dragon's giant chain. MERLIN Before I do this, you promise me that you will not harm Camelot. KILGHARRAH I think there have been enough bargains, don't you? MERLIN ''Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse! '' swings the sword and breaks the chain. The dragon roars and flies away. ---- Category:Transcripts